Kizuna
by Kitka07
Summary: Cuda się zdarzają, a dawno ukryte prawdy wychodzą na światło dzienne. Jednak wkrótce po ich poznaniu okazuje się, że niosą z sobą zbyt wiele bólu, by można się z tego cieszyć.


Tak, wiem. Szaleję. Ale po prostu korzystam z tego, że wen jest i chwila czasu też. Świat Naruto, ale uwaga, będzie coś niecodziennego, jeśli chodzi o moje historie. Co? Przekonacie się.

Miłej lektury!

**Rozdział I: Powrót bohatera?**

- Naruto! Sasuke! Przestańcie!

Sakura patrzyła z rozpaczą, jak jej dwaj przyjaciele rzucają się ku sobie z bronią w ręku. Rozległ się szczęk broni, kiedy Kusanagi Uchihy skrzyżowała się z kataną Uzumakiego. Dwójka shinobi zaczęła się siłować, jednocześnie mierząc się spojrzeniami. W lśniących szkarłatem Sharingana tęczówkach bruneta widać było nienawiść do całego świata, także tego, który wbijał w niego wściekłe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.

Odskoczyli od siebie jednocześnie, po czym natarli ponownie. Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, blokując się wzajemnie ostrzami swych broni. Zatracili się w walce. Obaj chcieli zwyciężyć, choć każdy miał inny cel. Tylko jeden chciał zabić. Drugi chciał odzyskać coś, co stracił przed laty: przyjaźń.

- POWIEDZIAŁAM PRZESTAŃCIE!

Sakura z bezsilną złością walnęła pięścią w ziemię. Jednak włożyła w to zbyt wiele siły. Momentalnie utworzyła się spora rozpadlina, która zaczęła się poszerzać, tak że Naruto wpadł w nią z okrzykiem zaskoczenia. Sasuke odskoczył, po czym spojrzał na Haruno i uśmiechając się kpiąco powiedział:

- Gratuluję, pokonałaś go. A teraz wybacz, mam inne sprawy na głowie niż walka z tobą. Jesteś zbyt słabym przeciwnikiem.

Po tych słowach zniknął, natomiast dziewczyna przyskoczyła do rozpadliny wrzeszcząc:

- NARUTO! Naruto, słyszysz mnie? Naruto, błagam, odezwij się! NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Klęczała przy dziurze, rycząc, kiedy nagle koło niej śmignęła żółta smuga. Zamrugała zdziwiona. Po chwili z rozpadliny wyskoczył wysoki blondyn w standardowym stroju jounina. W ramionach trzymał nieprzytomnego, zakrwawionego Naruto. Obdarzył Sakurę uważnym spojrzeniem lazurowych oczu, po czym powiedział stanowczo:

- Zabieram go do szpitala w Konoha. Dotrzesz sama do wioski?

- Ha-hai, ale… – zanim zdołała dokończyć pytanie, mężczyzna zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie krótką jak mgnienie oka żółtą smugę. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała z głupią miną, po czym dokończyła szeptem – Kim jesteś?

* * *

><p>Kiedy Sakura w końcu dotarła do wioski, skierowała się prosto do szpitala. Po drodze zorientowała się, że nieznajomy, który uratował Naruto, wywołał spore zamieszanie. Co prawda nikt nie miał okazji go zobaczyć, bo, jak wynikało z wszystkich opowieści, mieszkańcy widzieli tylko żółtą smugę, ale z jakiegoś, nieznanego Sakurze, szczegółu, wśród starszych shinobi i mieszkańców wywołało to ogromną falę spekulacji i rozbudzonych nadziei. Często pojawiały się słowa takie jak „Niemożliwe", „Yondaime Hokage", „Hiraishin", „Yellow Flash" czy „Kyuubi". Nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, a niewiedza była czymś, czego panna Haruno szczególnie nie cierpiała. W związku z tym weszła do szpitala z mocnym postanowieniem odszukania swojej mentorki – Godaime Hokage. Nie było to trudne, jej wrzaski było słychać w całym budynku. W miarę zbliżania Sakura zdołała dowiedzieć się, że ktoś jest „kompletnym idiotą i draniem bez serca, który powinien zostać w tempie błyskawicznym zesłany na samo dno Piekieł, by następnie wrócić i boso chodzić po rozżarzonych węglach, dopóki nie uzyska przebaczenia". Nastąpiła krótka cisza, podczas której ktoś najwyraźniej się tłumaczył, bo ostry ton Tsunade ponownie rozległ się po całym oddziale:<p>

- Mi tego nie wyjaśniaj! Rozumiem, że należało to zrobić, ale od tego są ANBU albo nawet Sannini, do cholery! A ty…!

- Cholera jasna, chciałem mieć pewność, rozumiesz? To było jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie! Gdyby cokolwiek nawaliło, to wioska by dziś nie istniała!

Pierwszy raz słyszała, żeby ktokolwiek wrzasnął na jej mistrzynię. I żeby nie zakończyło się to dla niego tragicznie. Co więcej, stojąc z ręką na klamce Sakura usłyszała cichy, zmęczony głos blondynki:

- Masz rację. Przepraszam cię, Minato. Po prostu… to zbyt wiele. Liczyłam, że… myślałam… nie było cię tyle lat. Uwierzyłam, że zginąłeś. A chłopak myśli przecież, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Kiedy się dowie, że jesteś…

- Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie. Jeśli naprawdę jest taki, jak mówisz, bezpieczeństwo wioski jest dla niego najważniejsze… to zrozumie. A teraz powiedz mi, co z nim? Zadałem ci już to pytanie.

- Tak, ale musiałam się najpierw na ciebie wydrzeć… – Sakura usłyszała głośne westchniecie swojej mentorki. – Szczerze mówiąc z każdym kolejnym razem jest coraz gorzej.

- O czym ty…?

- Za każdym razem, kiedy wraca do wioski po spotkaniu z Uchihą, jest w coraz gorszym stanie. Dzisiaj… złamane siedem żeber, wstrząs mózgu, zwichnięta prawa kostka, skręcone oba nadgarstki… ciekawi mnie, co ten drań mu zrobił, że jest w tak ciężkim stanie?

- To moja wina, shishou – powiedziała Sakura, wchodząc do gabinetu z głową spuszczoną w poczuciu winy. – Tak naprawdę Sasuke nawet go dzisiaj nie drasnął.

- Sakura? – Tsunade spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, po czym dodała stanowczo – Więc co się stało?

- Oni… zaczęli walczyć i… to wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli się nawzajem wyzabijać… boję się, że ze strony Sasuke faktycznie tak było… no i krzyczałam, żeby przestali i… no… uderzyłam pięścią w ziemię i… utworzyła się taka dziura i… i Naruto w nią wpadł – dokończyła słabo dziewczyna. Tsunade westchnęła ciężko i mruknęła pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Musi poćwiczyć samokontrolę", po czym wstała i powiedziała:

- Myślę, że możemy wrócić do naszego pechowego blondyna. Panna Haruno jest mu winna przeprosiny, a ty, Minato… wyjaśnienia.

Dopiero teraz dziewczyna spojrzała na siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka mężczyznę. Teraz, patrząc na niego uważnie, mogła śmiało stwierdzić, że jest niesamowicie przystojny. A z rysów twarzy, koloru włosów i oczu jest niezwykle podobny do Naruto. Przypomniała sobie, co podsłuchała i zapytała z ciekawością:

- Naprawdę jest pan ojcem Naruto?

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło, po czym wstał i skierował się do drzwi, mówiąc:

- Jak myślisz, Tsunade, za ile dni będzie mógł wyjść ze szpitala?

- Znając go będzie się do tego rwał zaraz po przebudzeniu – prychnęła Sanninka. – A ponieważ Lis leczy go bardzo szybko…

- Tsunade! – przerwał jej ostro, zerkając na Sakurę wymownie. Kobieta westchnęła i powiedziała spokojnie:

- Minato… w wiosce wszyscy wiedzą o Naruto i Kyuubim. Chłopak może mieć ci to za złe.

- Nie rozumiem – spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. – Przecież…

- Tak, wiem, miał być traktowany jak bohater, ale tak się nie stało i…

Nie dokończyła, bo właśnie weszli do salki, w której ponoć leżał Naruto. Jednak w rzeczywistości tak nie było – łóżko było puste.

* * *

><p>Szok, panika, a następnie wściekłość – takie właśnie uczucia zalały Tsunade, kiedy zobaczyła puste łóżko. Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, po czym wrzasnęła:<p>

- NARUTO! – uderzając przy tym pięścią w ścianę tak, że wybiła w niej sporą dziurę. Sakura odskoczyła, mrucząc ponuro:

- A mi mówi o samokontroli.

Godaime chwilę się powściekała, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia ze szpitala, mówiąc:

- Idziemy. Pewien młody shinobi aż się prosi o to, by porządnie przetrzepać mu skórę.

- O czym ty…?

- Minato, nie bój się, nikt go nie porwał, narobiłby za dużego rabanu, gdyby spróbowano. Sam zwiał ze szpitala. A ja go tam zawlokę z powrotem – widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie wyjaśniła – To norma. Naruto korzysta z pierwszej okazji, żeby uciec ze szpitala, ja go łapię i ciągnę na siłę z powrotem. Robi wtedy wrzasków na całą wioskę.

- I to jest normalne? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem mężczyzna, kierując się za blondynką w stronę mieszkania Naruto. Ludzie, których mijali na ulicach, szeptali z przejęciem, pokazując sobie nawzajem Yondaime Hokage, który jakimś cudem kroczył spokojnie środkiem wioski nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że od czternastu lat powinien być martwy. Przynajmniej w ich opinii.

W końcu dotarli do jednej z skromniejszych dzielnic, gdzie wspięli się po schodach podupadłego budynku. Minato zgromił Tsunade wzrokiem. Kobieta odparła obronnym tonem:

- Nie miej pretensji do mnie. Miał dwa lata, jak go tu zakwaterowano, ja byłam wtedy poza wioską. Później sam nie chciał zmieniać mieszkania.

- Dwa lata? Ktoś tu z nim mieszkał, prawda? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Kiedy Sanninka zaprzeczyła, zbladł i wyszeptał – Kami-sama… co ja zrobiłem?

- Ciekawe pytanie, może po kilkudziesięciu sesjach terapeutycznych uzyska się odpowiedź – prychnął ktoś kpiąco. – Polecam doktora Tochikarę na drugim końcu wioski. Miły facet, choć ze mną jakoś niespecjalnie sobie poradził. Ale ja jestem niereformowalny.

Odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Z ciemnego korytarzyka wyłonił się blady, obandażowany niski blondynek w szpitalnej odzieży. Pokuśtykał do drzwi, po czym wykorzystując ich szok otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Kilka sekund po tym, jak je zamknął, wyleciały z zawiasów. Ledwo zdążył odskoczyć. Spojrzał z wyrzutem w stronę dziury i mruknął:

- Dopiero co mi je wstawili, baachan.

- TY SMARKACZU, ILE RAZY MAM CI KLAROWAĆ, ŻE SKORO TRAFIASZ DO SZPITALA, TO MASZ W NIM ZOSTAĆ, DOPÓKI NIE POWIEM, ŻE JESTEŚ ZDROWY I MOŻESZ WYJŚĆ? TY LEKKOMYŚLNY…!

- Nie moja wina, że nigdy nie rozumiesz, że czuję się dobrze – prychnął, po czym skierował się do łazienki, wołając – Jak będziecie wychodzić, postarajcie się zamknąć drzwi. Z góry dzięki!

- Chwileczkę, mój drogi – Tsunade złapała go za ramię, mówiąc – Jest tu ktoś, komu chciałabym cię przedstawić. Co prawda znacie się już, ale nie sądzę, żebyś go pamiętał, więc…

- Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, który wbrew powszechnej opinii wcale nie zginął podczas pieczętowania Kyuubiego – wyrecytował znudzonym tonem Naruto, wyszarpując się z uścisku blondynki i obdarzając mężczyznę przelotnym spojrzeniem. W jego głosie słychać było kpinę i tłumioną wściekłość, która wyszła w kolejnej wypowiedzi – A jako wisienka na torcie: mój pożal się Boże ojciec, który myśli, że jak zjawi się po czternastu latach nieobecności, to ja z radosnym szlochem rzucę się mu w ramiona, zapominając o tych wszystkich latach, miesiącach, tygodniach, dniach, godzinach, minutach, sekundach… które spędziłem w odrzuceniu i osamotnieniu, nienawidzony przez wszystkich z jego winy.

- Tsunade… o czym on mówi? – zapytał blady jak ściana Minato, patrząc na syna z niedowierzaniem. Naruto zaśmiał się gorzko i powiedział ze złością, która miała zakryć trawiący go ból:

- Witamy w realnym świecie, „Hokage-sama". Naprawdę myślałeś, że ludzie zapomną o tym, że Kyuubi zabił ich bliskich? Otóż nie. Całe moje dzieciństwo byłem bity, upokarzany i nienawidzony. Przeżyłem więcej zamachów na moje życie, niż potrafię spamiętać. Ostatnio płakałem, mając sześć lat. Od tamtej pory staram się przeżyć, nie myśląc o tym, co mnie spotyka. I komu to zawdzięczam. Temu samemu mężczyźnie, która zamiast być przy mnie, zapewnić mi normalne życie, normalne dzieciństwo, opuścił wioskę pod pretekstem misji, bo nie chciał więcej oglądać dziecka, które odebrało mu ukochaną żonę! – widząc, jak oczy Minato rozszerzają się z szoku i przerażenia, uśmiechnął się zimno i powiedział – Tak, słyszałem początek waszej dyskusji nad moim łóżkiem. Wbrew temu, co myśleliście, wcale nie spałem. Dowiedziałem się z tego dość, by zrozumieć, że mój własny ojciec również mnie nienawidzi. Tak samo jak inni za coś, czemu zupełnie nie jestem winien.

- Nie nienawidzę cię – zaprzeczył słabym głosem mężczyzna. – Po prostu… strata twojej matki… potrzebowałem czasu, żeby sobie z tym poradzić, Naruto. Ja…

- Daruj sobie łzawe wyjaśnienia! – warknął chłopiec. – Żądam, abyś opuścił moje mieszkanie. Jak wyjdę z łazienki, ma cię tu nie być. Nie jesteś dla mnie ojcem, nigdy nim nie byłeś. Teraz JA nie chcę mieć z TOBĄ nic wspólnego.

Po tych słowach skierował się do łazienki i zatrzasnął drzwi, opierając się o nie z cichym westchnieniem. Słuchał uważnie cichą wymianę zdań z salonu:

- Zaraz go stamtąd wyciągnę i…!

- Nie. Daj mu spokój, Tsunade. Ja… dajmy mu czas. Mimo wszystko… ma prawo mieć do mnie żal. Chodźmy.

Kiedy po dłuższej chwili udało im się naprawić drzwi i wyszli, Naruto osunął się na podłogę, zaciskając pięści z bezsilnej złości.

**Słowniczek**

_**Shishou** (jp.)_ - Mistrz, Mentor


End file.
